


Deception at Hogwarts - Drarry

by Problematic_Writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problematic_Writer/pseuds/Problematic_Writer
Summary: With Draco dreading the start of their eighth year at Hogwarts, will help from friends and old enemies be just what Draco needed...or would pretending to be his fake long lost sister work even better?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ALSO BEING WRITTEN BY ME ON WATTPAD (@/simply_problematic) SO DON'T BE ALARMED IF YOU SEE IT THEIR TOO!  
> Hello lovely people of the internet!  
> I hope you enjoy this random idea that occurred to me while I was watching Buzzfeed unsolved.  
> During quarantine I've fallen back into my 13-year-old phases, Harry Potter being one of them :)  
> Enjoy and feel free to follow my Instagram page, @simply_problemxtic

No one was going back to Hogwarts the same as before, everyone was affected in one way or another. Whether it was by losing a loved one or fighting against your own family members, no one was the same. It was a week before the school year started and no one was dreading going back as much as Draco Malfoy.

Draco had many sleepless nights thinking about people would treat him when they returned. He had never wanted to follow in his father’s footsteps and join the Death Eaters, he had never wanted to fight for Voldemort's cause. But never mind what he didn't want, he did. Draco linked himself to the wrong thing. Even though the Malfoy's had been pardoned, it wasn't something that would be easily forgotten. No one would ever be able to forget the boy who was ordered to kill Dumbledore. No one would ever forget the boy who had immediately ran to his parents call when Harry Potter was supposedly dead. No one would ever be able to erase the image of the Dark Lord embracing the boy on his way back to the Death Eaters. It was something Draco would have to prepare for. He would lay awake for hours staring at the scar on his left arm that would be a constant reminder of his mistakes.

"Draco dear," Narcissa Malfoy shouted from down the hall, "Pansy is here to see you."

Draco smiled. He hadn't seen Pansy for months. He quickly left his room and made his way downstairs. And there she stood in the Malfoy's living room, Draco's best friends. He laughed as she tried to avoid Lucius Malfoys intense glare. 

Draco rolled his eyes at his father. Lucius had become a shell of the man he was before. In front of people he tried to seem just as he used to, he held his head high and glared at people he deemed 'lower' than himself. But when he was in the isolation of his own home, with only his wife and son around, Lucius was a wreck. He constantly apologised to his wife for bringing a murder into their family home and for turning Draco into a copy of himself. Draco's constant shunning of his father and avoidance of him made Lucius fall deeper into a pit of depression and despair. If the pair ever did speak, it would always be sharp, snide comment on younger Malfoys part.

"Stop staring at her you old prick, she doesn't need any grief from you." Draco snapped at his father. Lucius' face dropped and he continued to read the latest copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Draco!" Pansy smiled and ran to hug her closest friend, "I've missed you. Why didn't you answer my letters? I would have come round sooner but I didn't know how things were going"

Draco sighed as he pulled away from their hug, "Things haven't been going to great Pansy. We've had more problems than I wish to remember"

They made their way up to Draco's room, and passed Narcissa on the way.

"Pansy my dear, Draco and I are taking a trip to a muggle restaurant in London soon. You're free to join us if you wish." Narcissa smiled. She would never say it aloud out of curtesy, but Pansy had always been her favourite of her son's friends.

"I would love to join you Narcissa, thank you for the offer." Pansy beamed. 

Narcissa politely nodded her head at the young girl and let the two be.

The first thing Pansy did when they entered Draco's room was throw herself on the bed. Draco laughed at her for the first time in what felt like years.

"I forgot how soft your bed was." 

"Well don't get used to it, it's going soon." Draco smiled sadly.

"What! Why?"

"We're having money troubles Pans," Draco said as he sat on the bed, "We may have been pardoned but the ministry had all our accounts at Gringotts frozen. We get the fund back when I finish my eighth year. We're selling what we can until we can have it back."

"Surely they can't do that to you! They pardoned you but they’re still punishing you."

"Can't really blame them for what we did."

"You did nothing Draco." Pansy reassured him, "It was all your fathers doing."

“But I could have refused, but I was a coward who didn’t want to disappoint his father.”

“We all know refusing would have got you killed. You took the option that would keep you alive through the war.”

“I know, its just…” Draco laid down on his bed, “I guess it’s just survivors’ guilt.”

“We all feel the same Dray,” Pansy replied laying down next to him.

The duo stared at the ceiling, until Draco decided to break the unnerving silence.

“Imagine how Potter feels,”

“Oh god I didn’t even think. I hope he’s doing okay.” Pansy confessed.

Draco stared at her wide eyed with his eyebrows raised, “Pansy Parkinson hoping Harry Potter is doing okay. Wow I never thought I’d see the day.”

Draco laughed as Pansy tried to push him off the bed, “Look I never hated Harry, I thought he was a nice person. I only hated him because you did.”

“I didn’t hate him either, I only did what my father told me to do.”

“Oh, so him rejecting your friendship first year definitely had nothing to do with it.” Pansy laughed.

“I might have held a small grudge for a few years, but I am over that now.” Draco smiled

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Draco! Pansy! It’s time to leave!” Narcissa shouted from down the hall.

“I thought we were going tonight.” Draco shouted back.

“We were but your father is annoying me, and frankly I can’t take much more of his whining tonight. If he’s not careful I’ll be hexing him far into next month.” She shouted back which had the duo rolling on Draco’s bed laughing.


	2. Muggle London and Familiar Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to chapter two!  
> The funs about to start soon so stick around!!

The bustling streets of London were a nice change from the depressing feel of Malfoy Manor. Pansy clung onto Draco for dear life as they wove their way through the busy crowds.

“Pansy darling, are you alright? You look very pale.” Narcissa smiled as the young girl clung even closer to her son as a group of teenagers playing loud music pushed past them.

“I’ve never been to muggle London; I don’t feel as safe as everyone said I would.” Pansy replied, “I mean those muggles can’t figure out how to wear jeans properly. Do they not have belts in the muggle world?”

Narcissa laughed at her comments “We’ll be out of the crowds soon, don’t worry.”

For what was merely a few minutes of walking felt like hours to Pansy, but soon enough they had made it to their destination. They walked into the restaurant and waited for someone to come seat them.

“Hello, sorry for the wait I was stuck at a... Malfoy!”

“Hello to you to Granger.” Draco smiled, nerves filling him instantly.

“Sorry, I just never thought you’d come to muggle London,” Hermione laughed to herself, “Hello to you too Pansy, Mrs Malfoy. Well, follow me and I’ll take you to your table.

As they followed their classmate to their table, Draco felt his muscles relax. He moved closer to Pansy and whispered in her ear, “I thought she was going to kill me on sight.” He held onto his left arm out of habit.

Pansy just rolled her eyes, “You worry too much.”

Once they sat at their table, Hermione took their drink orders and assured them she’d return with them in a few minutes.

“Draco,” His mother calming voice made the young boys head shoot up, “What’s wrong? You seem troubled.”

“It’s nothing mother, I’m fine.”

“It’s not nothing Draco,” Pansy interjected, “He’s worried about what Hermione’s going to say to him, he thought she’d kill him on sight.”

Narcissa shot him a look of pity, “Draco there is nothing to worry about. From what I heard, Hermione is a sweet and forgiving girl,” She reached across the table and held her son’s hand, “You have nothing to fear.”

Draco took a deep breath in and nodded in reply. His mother smiled and let go of his hand.

The night carried on as normal, Hermione brought them their food and drinks and let them be, not wanting to trouble the group. As the trio were ready leave, Draco approached his classmate.

“Gra- Hermione, I don’t suppose you’d want to talk soon. There are some things I need to tell you.” Draco held his arms behind his back and crossed his fingers.

Hermione smiled at the nervous boy, “I finish my shift in a bit, wait outside and I’ll be there soon.”

“Right, okay, thank you.” Draco smiled awkwardly and followed after his mother and Pansy.

“What did she want?” His mother smiled when her son approached.

“Nothing, I just asked her when she was free to talk and she said now. But don’t let me hold you back. Go home without me.”

“Okay but don’t be late back, you know how your father is when he get’s woken abruptly.” Narcissa rolled her eyes at the thought of her husband. “Pansy you are more than welcome to come back to the manor. I brought a muggle video player without Lucius knowing so I can watch muggle movies.”

“That sound like fun, we’ll see you later Draco.” Pansy smiled and automatically clung to Narcissa, still scared of the muggle youth.

***

Just like she had said, Hermione was finished not long after Narcissa and Pansy had left. 

“There’s a small café a few streets away. We can grab a coffee.” Hermione smiled and linked her arm with Draco’s. “How have you been? I don’t think I’ve seen you since the trials”

Draco shuddered at the thought of those gruelling trials, “We’re living, that’s all that matters. How are you? How’s Potter and the Weasley’s”

“It depends what Weasley you’re talking about. Molly is smiling constantly and trying to keep everyone happy, she thinks we can’t hear her crying at night. Arthur is nearly always at work at the ministry trying to help in every which way to help after the war, I think he’s working so he doesn’t have to think about it. Ginny and Ron are in pretty similar situations, they both put up walls and are staying strong for the family. I try to take them places when I’m not working just to get them to leave the house.”

“How’s George? I saw him at Fred’s funeral, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone look so numb.” Draco sighed.

“You were at the funeral?” Hermione looked at Draco, shocked.

Draco nodded, “I was in the back though keeping out of sight. I wanted to go speak to them all, apologise for their loss. But I didn’t think the time was right. Who knows, they probably would’ve kicked me out.”

“They would have done no such thing Draco. They would have accepted your apology with open arms. No matter the situation, the Weasley’s are always caring people. George barely leaves his room; he goes to work but no ones seen him on the shop floor since before the war. Charlie and Bill visit every so often. But Percy cut all ties with his family again. He feel’s responsible for Fred’s death, he was there when he was killed after all. I heard him sobbing to Molly before he left, thinks it’s his fault and that he could’ve stopped it.”

“I know how that feels.”

The duo arrived at the café, quickly ordered a coffee, and sat down. They spoke about things they’d done over the summer and, for the first time ever, Draco Malfoy laughed with Hermione Granger.

“You know I thought you were going to kill me when you realised it was me.” Draco laughed.

“Why would you think that? Sure, you can an utter arsehole, but I don’t think I’d ever kill you. Unless you gave me reason too.” Hermione laughed back.

“I’ve given you plenty of reasons,” Draco replied, “I’m surprised no one has come to kill me and my family by now.”

“Draco nothing that happened was your fault.” Hermione grabbed the boy’s hand.

“But it is. I let the death eaters into the castle. I didn’t try to stop Snape from killing Dumbledore. I followed in my father’s footsteps and joined a murderous lunatic, “Draco sighed,   
“Hermione I’m scared to go back to Hogwarts”

“Why you have friends going back? They’re going to be with you every step of the way and so will I. I wouldn’t be surprised if I could convince the others to stand by you as well.”

“It’s too risky. If they say no, I’m screwed. The only person who still like me out of my old school friends is Pansy. I haven’t seen Blaise since we were in the room of Requirement. Goyle died, no one has seen Crabbe or his family since the war so they’re probably dead to.”

“Maybe there’s another way.” Hermione smirked.

“What do you mean?”

“ The day before we leave for Hogwarts, come to my house,” She wrote her address on a napkin and handed it to Draco, “Bring Pansy with you, it think I know how to solve your problems.”


	3. The Plan Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I started University last month and then my laptop broke. Everything has just been a complete mess. Anyway, enjoy this long awaited chapter.

“When she said meet at her house, I thought she meant her own home. Not the Weasley’s” Draco laughed as he and Pansy apparated outside of The Burrow.

“Well I guess she does live here now.” Pansy smiled as she started to walk closer to the large house

Draco quickly grabbed her wrist and stopped her from walking any further. “What if they hate me? What if they blame me for what happened to Fred? What if they blame me for when my aunt started that fire? Pans, this isn’t a good idea. I’ll just flee the country instead.”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy you will do no such thing. You are going to knock on that door and find out what Hermione has to say.” Pansy ordered.

She pulled him forward and pushed him in front to the door. He took a deep in and knocked. Thirty seconds had barely passed before Draco began to panic. Why wouldn’t they answer the door? Did they know he was coming, and they moved to a new house? Was Granger pulling a prank on him? 

“Just a second.” A soft voice called from the other side of the door.

The door then opened wide and Draco and Pansy saw a smiling Mrs Weasley standing staring at them. She smiled even wider when she realised who it was.

“Draco dear, how are you?” Molly smiled and opened her arms wide for a hug, which Draco happily accepted even though he was shocked at how happy she was to see him. A Weasley happy to see a Malfoy? Hell must’ve frozen over. 

“I’m doing well thank you Mrs Weasley, it’s a lovely house you have here.” Draco replied moving away from the smaller woman.

“Thank you. And you must be Pansy.” She then threw her arms round Pansy, who had never been happier to receive such a loving hug.

“Yep that’s me Mrs Weasley. Its lovely to meet you.”

“And you. Now come through to the living room, Hermione will be down shortly.”

Molly lead them to the living room where Arthur Weasley was sat reading the latest Daily Prophet. He looked up as the three entered the room.

“Nice to see you Draco, and you must be Pansy” Arthur smiled as he stood from his chair.

“That’s me sir!” Pansy beamed.

“It’s nice to see you too Mr Weasley.” Draco smiled, relief slowly filling his body, “How are you?”

“I’m doing well thanks. How is your father doing? I heard he isn’t too god.” Arthur asked.

Molly smacked him arm, “Arthur Weasley! Do not question the boy about his family matters.”

“Oh no it’s completely fine! I’ll happily tell the world how terrible my father is doing and how my mother is thriving now that she is head of the house. If you ask me, he deserves everything that he’s getting.” Draco confessed to the couple.

“Well you are more than welcome to come here anytime you like, same for you Pansy. And, Draco, if you mother ever wishes to escape your father, she is more than welcome to come over.” Molly smiled.

“I have a feeling she might take you up on that offer.” Pansy laughed.

“Well we will leave you two in peace. You don’t want a couple of old people ruining your fun.” Arthur laughed as he slowly pushed his wife out the door.

“Shout if you want some tea!” Molly manged to add before the door shut behind her.

Draco and Pansy smiled and sat down on the sofa in unison.

“I never understood why my father hated the Weasley’s so much. They are some of the nicest people I have ever had the pleasure to meet.” Draco sighed.

“Your father is an arse that’s why.” Pansy answered making them laugh.

A small knock was heard on the other side of the door. It slowly opened to show a smiling Hermione.

“Sorry to keep you waiting. Do you mind if we have a visitor?” 

“It’s your plan Hermione, you invite whoever you like.” Draco smiled.

A shocked Ron poked his head round the door, “Draco Malfoy! Being nice! Never thought I’d see the day.”

“Nice to see you too Weasley.” Draco chuckled.

“He laughs and smiles!” Ron gasped, “Where’s Draco Malfoy and what have you done with him?”

“Don’t be rude Ronald!” Hermione said as she dragged Ron to sit on the chairs opposite Pansy and Draco.

“Before we start, I want to apologise for everything. I don’t think in the time I’ve known you I have ever been nice to you. Hermione I’m sorry for calling you a, well you know, I just wanted to be like my father. But I know that’s a mistake now and I’m trying so hard to change. It’s a slow process, these things have been drilled into my brain since I could talk. But I’m getting there. Sometimes I might slip back into my old ways, but I give you full permission to hit me. You too Weasley. I judge you and your family by what my father told me and by the lack of money you have. But your parents are the nicest people I have ever met and if your parents ever find them self in financial trouble again I will happily help them, no repayments necessary. I also take back everything bad I said about you.” Draco confessed.

“Everything?” Ron asked, not fully convinced by Malfoy’s words.

“Well nearly everything. I still think you can be a git sometimes.” Draco smiled which made Ron laugh, “But I am truly sorry, and I can’t thank you enough for offering to help me.”

Hermione stood up and walked over to Draco, she wrapped her arms round him and pulled him close, “Apology accepted.”

“Well you’re in luck Malfoy because I think you’re a git too.” Ron said making Hermione release Draco so she could turn around and smack his arm. “Bloody hell ‘mione!”

“She’s strong isn’t she,” Draco laughed thinking back to the time she punched him in the face.

“Oh god yeah, I’m sorry about hitting you Draco.” Hermione grimaced.

“It’s fine, I deserved that punch”

“I agree.” Ron answered earning him another hit from.

“I’m proud of you.” Pansy smiled at Draco.

“Why what have I done?” 

“You didn’t grab your arm once, which means you weren’t nervous.” Pansy smiled.

“Which means you can do this!” Hermione said, “Right so here is the plan”

***

“Wait,” Ron said laughing harder than he had done in weeks, “Can you say that once more, please!”

“We turn Draco into a girl.” Hermione said proudly.

“I think it’s a great idea!” Pansy laughed making Draco cover his face with his hands.

“It’s a great idea if I do say so myself. We just have to create a backstory and tell Professor McGonagall about it so at least one professor can help us if something goes wrong. Ron we will have to tell your  
family as well. We can say Draco’s mother sent him, well her, to live with the Weasley’s because she didn’t want you near your father.” Hermione added

“Okay,” Draco sighed “I’m in.”

“Oh god,” Ron gasped trying to catch his breath back from laughing so hard, “George will love this.”

Draco’s head perked up, “Is George in?”

“Yeah he’s upstairs.” Hermione replied, her boyfriend still laughing too hard to answer.

“Do you think I could, maybe, speak to him?” Draco asked.

“He would love a visitor.” Molly said as she stood in the doorway holding a tray of freshly made muffins. She placed them on the small table and took Draco’s hand, “I’ll take you to him”

Molly took the young boy up a couple of flights upstairs, “Just the room at the end there.”

“Thank you, Mrs Weasley.”

“Please, call me Molly,” She smiled as she headed back down the stairs.

Draco took another deep breath and walked down to George’s room. He knocked lightly and waited.

“Come in.”

Draco slowly opened the door, “Hi George, I was wondering if I could have a quick word?”

“Malfoy, yeah come in. Hermione said you were coming today. Excuse the mess, I haven’t really felt like doing much” George gave a small sad smile.

“Don’t worry about it. I completely understand.” Draco smiled as he moved some books off a chair so he could sit down. “I just came to apologise.”

“If you’ve come to apologise about Fred, don’t” George said.

“Oh sorry, I…”

“Don’t apologise because it wasn’t your fault.” 

The pair sat in silence for a few moments.

“I saw you.” George spoke up and Draco gave him a confused look, “I saw you at the funeral. I wanted to come over and speak to you, but you looked like you wanted to keep hidden. So, I waited till  
everyone had gone. And then there you were pouring your heart out to my brothers gravestone.”

“I was waiting to see if I could talk to you alone. I thought I’d lost my chance because I couldn’t find you. I just became overwhelmed with guilt. George I am so sorry about Fred. I wish I could have stopped it. I wish I could have been there to stop Rookwood.” Draco sighed, “You and Fred got me through school from first year to when you left. Every time I had a bad day, coincidentally you two would pull a massive prank off. Watching people use the product from your shop even made my day. Even though you two weren’t at Hogwarts, you were still causing trouble”

“I’m glad to be of service.” George saluted which made Draco laugh.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Pansy said as she stuck her head round the door, “But we need to go shopping Draco.”

“Oh, right okay. Are you coming George?”

“Why not? It will give me a break from these four walls.”


	4. Shopping Small Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have a present … It's a Ginny and Draco friendship

“No!”

“But why not? It’s the most stunning dress in this shop!”

“No Hermione!”

“But it suits your body type. Why do you have a problem with it?”

“It’s red! I have never worn red in my life. I will never wear red ever!

Hermione sighed, “It was worth a try.”

“How about this?” The group turned around and saw Ginny holding an emerald green trouser suit (Pant suit).

“Ginny what are you doing here?” Ron asked.

“Mum said you were going on super-secret mission that she had to tell me about. I wanted to tag along so here I am.” She smiled.

“How did you find us?” Pansy interrupted.

“I knew you weren’t dumb enough to go to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade where you would be recognised, the smart decision is muggle London. Plus, I heard Malfoy’s screams from outside the shop.” She laughed.

“Now that,” Draco smiled, “I can work with that. Where did you find it?”

“The other side of the shop. They have a whole section that’s just different greens.”

Draco’s jaw dropped. He walked over to Ginny, grabbed her wrist, and started to drag her over to the other side, “Ginny Weasley you might just be my fashion consultant by the end of the day.”

“Do I get paid?” Ginny joked.

“Why not.”

“Really? I was joking”

“Look Ginny you are literally going to save my life, I’ve got to repay you somehow. If money is what you want, money is what you’ll get.” Draco smiled as he began to rummage through all the clothes.

“Money is great but there’s actually something else.” She smiled back putting another green item in the basket.

“Name it! Oh Merlin, they have silver too!” Draco grabbed Ginny again, “Talk and walk my dear ginger one.”

Ginny laughed at Draco’s comment. She had never seen his so laid back and free. She had never seen him have fun before. It was weird. Nice, but weird.

'If he's like this all the time', she thought, 'I could get along with him'.

“Ginny you aren’t talking. What’s wrong? Did I cross the line?” Draco panicked.

“Oh no it’s not that, see there’s this…”

“Hermione Granger put that red dress back down or so help me Merlin you will regret it!” Draco shouted to a now scared Hermione, “Sorry Ginny carry on.”

“Well there’s this person I really like, and I want to ask them out, but I am no good with romance and I don’t know any romantic places to take them. I can’t really afford anywhere nice.” She sighed.

“Say no more. I’ll help. Don’t tell anyone but I’m a sucker for romance. I used to secretly watch muggle romance films when I was younger.” Draco laughed, “So who is it?”

“It’s Luna.”

“Luna?”

Ginny nodded her head. Draco’s face was blank, she couldn’t tell how he felt. Was he secretly judging her. Was he homophobic? With the upbringing he had, she wouldn’t be surprised if he was.

“Ginny? Hello? Did you hear what I said? Your shaking! Ginny what’s wrong?” Draco shook her shoulders slightly, “Ron I think I broke your sister!”

“She’ll come out of it.” Ron shouted back earning him a slap from his girlfriend.

“I’m worried now.” She confessed a small tear falling down her cheek.

“Ginny, if you’re worried that I’m disgusted. I’m not. I know I’m a Malfoy, but I could never hate someone just over who they choose to love!” Draco smiled, “it would be slightly hypocritical of me.”

“You’re gay?”

“Ginny I’m shopping for dresses because I need to turn into a woman to get away with not being harassed, and not once have I complained. I’ve also been dropping hints the whole time we’ve been at Hogwarts.” Draco gave the girl a soft smile and Ginny laughed.

“I wish my brothers were as enthusiastic about shopping, just look at them.”

The pair looked over at Ron and George who had found the only chair in the shop and were starting to fall asleep.

“I said I’d get you a table at one of the most prestigious restaurants London can offer.”

“You’d really do that! You’d really do that for a Weasley?” 

“Hey, you Weasley’s are my friends now thank you very much.”

“Thank you so much!” Ginny smiled and jumped onto Draco, wrapping her arms round his neck. He smiled and held onto her waist tightly.

“It’s no problem Ginny, come to me if you need help with anything.”

George woke up from his nap and saw Draco hugging his sister. He nudged Ron awake and pointed over to them.

“Are Draco and Ginny hugging?” Ron asked shocked, “He does know that I won’t allow him to get with her, no matter how nice he becomes.”

“Ron, they’re both gay.” George laughed.

“There are! Bloody hell. Maybe ‘mione is right, I should pay attention more” Ron laughed.


	5. Are you ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last start up chapter before the story really begins. I'm so excited!

Harry was trapped. He was trapped in his own thoughts. No matter how many times part of him called out to check on friends or to leave the small flat he lived in, the dark thoughts that seemed to be controlling every part of his being overpowered them. So, there he stayed in his bed, only leaving to go toilet or the odd shower and occasionally some food and drink. Harry was stuck and he knew it, which only made him more stuck because he didn’t know how to get out of it.

He hadn’t seen or heard from anyone since the war ended. If he’d received letters, he hadn’t opened them. He didn’t want anyone’s pity; he didn’t want to answer the Daily Prophets questions. Harry wanted it to be him and himself.

At 9am on the 1st of September, an owl started to peck at Harry’s window. Harry reluctantly got out of bed and opened the curtains. His heart began to ache when he saw the owl, part of him still expected Hedwig to turn up unexpectedly. He constantly hoped that the snowy owl would have been rescued by some muggles and set free when she recovered. Harry opened the window for the owl and let it into his room. The owl dropped the letter it was carrying onto the bed and then sat on Harry’s desk waiting for attention. Harry pulled out some old owl treats he still had and fed the bird, for the first time in a while Harry smiled. He sat on his bed and the owl flew and sat on the pillows next to him. He recognised the handwriting on the front straight away.

Dear Harry Potter,

You have yet to answer the letter I sent to you about returning to Hogwarts for an eighth year. I do hope you consider returning to Hogwarts for another year. It would help make things feel normal again after everything you delt with during the war. It would also be nice to see you again Potter. I would love to have a catch up with you sometime, I think it would do us both some good. You might not have responded to my letter but there is still a place waiting for you here at Hogwarts, there always will be. I hope to see you in the Great Hall.

I hope you like the owl. I know how hard Hedwig’s death was for you, so I took it upon myself to buy you a new companion. I know he will never replace her, but I hope he can fill that empty space. His name is Sterling and will be as loyal as Hedwig.

Yours Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress

Harry smiled and began to stroke the owl, “Well Sterling, looks like we’re going to Hogwarts.” He quickly wrote a reply to the Headmistress and handed it to his new owl, “I think you know where to go.”

The owl happily took the letter and flew back out the window. Harry reached under his bed and pulled out his old Hogwarts case, it still had all his Gryffindor uniform in it. He knew it was going to be hard going back to a place now filled with bad memories, but it was better than sitting in this flat for the rest of time.

***Meanwhile***

“Draco just take the potion already!” Pansy snapped, losing her patience. “It’s 9am the train leaves in two hours!”

Draco and Pansy had met Hermione, Ron and Ginny at The Burrow to make sure their plan wasn’t going to fail. They were currently all arguing in Ginny’s room.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Draco asked for the tenth time that morning.

“Yes! Just take it at 9am every morning and you will be fine. If you forget you’ll have an hour before it starts to lose its effect.” Hermione repeated rubbing her temples, “Now take it before I force it down your throat.”

Ron chuckled, “That sounded dirty,”

“Now is not the time Ron!” Hermione snapped at him, she turned back to Draco, “Now drink the damn thing!”

“I’m going to go change before I drink it.” Draco said as he pushed the group out the door, “Pansy can stay.”

***

“It’s been 15 minutes, what’s taking so long?” Hermione asked pacing outside the door.

“If something went wrong Pansy would have murdered us all by now.” Ginny joked which only made Hermione more nervous.

Hermione knocked on the bedroom door, “Is everything okay? We have to leave soon.”

The door opened to reveal a grinning Pansy, “It worked, but he’s nervous. He said he doesn’t ‘look right’ whatever that means. But I’d get with him if he wasn’t, you know, Draco”

“I can hear you Pansy!” A voice that definitely didn’t sound like Draco shouted.

“Can I come in?” Hermione asked.

“I wanna come in too.” Ginny added joining Hermione by the door.

Pansy shut the door on them, she opened it again a few seconds later nodding. 

“I’ll stay here.” Ron quickly said which made Pansy laugh.

“Don’t be weird okay!” Pansy ordered. She let the two in and saw Draco hiding under a blanket.

“Draco? Can we see?” Hermione asked.

They heard a sigh and the blanket bundle stood up. The blanket fell to the floor and the girls gasped.

“Draco you look gorgeous!” Ginny gasped, “Floaty black dresses suit you.”

“You think so?”

“Draco you won’t stick out at all if that’s what you’re worried about.” Hermione reassured him.

“Ooo wait I brought you something! It’s a small thank you present for agreeing to help me.” Ginny smiled. She ran to her wardrobe and pulled a box of the top. She opened it and pulled out a silver and  
green head band (Which followed the same pattern as the Slytherin tie). Draco smiled at her and she placed it on his head.

“Thank you, Ginny.” Draco hugged the young girl, “Did McGonagall reply to the letter we sent?”

“Yes, she did. She understands and is happy to go along with the plan.” Pansy added.

“What should we call you?” Hermione asked.

“I forgot about that! Well it will have to follow the family’s trend of using astrological names.” Draco sighed.

“But you mother is named after a flower, why don’t you follow after her.” Pansy said.

“That’s a good idea, but what? I’m not being called Daisy! I refuse.”

The four stood around for awhile thinking of names, most of them being turned down straight away.

“Dahlia is a nice one.”

“why does it have to start with a D? Why can’t it be something like Iris?”

“Daphne is a mix of both”

“What’s wrong with the name Daisy?”

“I know it’s meant to be flowers, but what about Destiny.”

“Danica is cute.”

“We could always call you Dracoina”

“Why don’t we go with astrology names instead, the names Lyra and Portia are nice.”

“Yeah Pansy’s flower name situation isn’t working.”

“Ophelia!” Draco shouted

Ron burst through the door, “Ophelia is a great name now let’s go its 10:30! Draco you look lovely, now let’s go!”


	6. Journey To Hogwarts: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's been so long! I had so many uni assignments that needed doing, then I had a break from everything. Enjoy the chapter!

The group finally arrived on the platform 10 minutes before the train was supposed to leave.

“Can we grab a compartment? There’s still things we need to talk about.” Hermione said.

“Is that Harry?” Ron asked, “It is!” He waved to his best friend but received nothing in reply.

“We can talk about everything when we get to Hogwarts, you go to him.” Draco smiled.

Ron didn’t even think twice, he grabbed Hermione and Ginny and dragged them as they went to find Harry.  
Pansy looped her arm round Draco’s and took him onto the train. She began talking to Draco about Hogwarts as if he’d, well she’d, never been so they could keep up the façade, but Draco didn’t listen. He was too busy thinking about the one and only Harry Potter, but then again what’s new. Draco finally clocked back into reality when Pansy scared some first years out of a compartment.

“You know you could go for him now.” Pansy said as they sat down.

“What are you on about?” 

“We all know that you have a crush on Potter, but you Malfoy’s have a strange thing about emotions. So, what you thought was hatred was definitely love.” Pansy laughed.

“Pansy Parkinson you have completely lost you mind!” Draco snapped.

“Oh please, you’re only mad because you know I’m right!”

“I-oh shut up Parkinson!”

Pansy just laughed at the flustered Draco. A small knock came from the compartment door. Draco shot a look at Pansy and stood up to open the door.

“Hi, all the other compartments are full. Can we join you?” Hermione smiled.

Draco smiled at her, “Of course, there’s more than enough room.”

Hermione was followed in by Ron, Ginny and Harry. Hermione sat next to Draco and Pansy, as the other three sat opposite.

“Parkinson who’s this?” Ron asked, “She’s too nice to be mates with you.” Unluckily for Ron, he was sitting opposite Pansy and that comment earned himself a kick to the shin.

“I’m Aurora,”

The whole group, excluding the oblivious Harry, stared at Draco with annoyance. They should have realised that he would change his name without them knowing. 

“You look familiar,” Harry finally spoke up.

Draco panicked and gave Harry a small smile. Did he know? Had something gone wrong? He subconsciously reached for his left arm.

“She’s Draco’s twin sister!” Pansy spoke up.

“I never knew Malfoy had a sister.” Ginny perked up, excited to carry on the façade.  
“I’m a very well-kept secret. Mother knew that when the time came our father would try and push us to join the death eaters. She wanted one child that would have a respectively normal life. She sent me to live with some friends my mother had on the Isle of Man, she had to make sure father didn’t know who they were and with them being half-bloods she knew he wouldn’t. I was home-schooled my whole life. The family I was with would send letters to the school each year asking what I needed to be taught.”

“Wow, that’s one hell of a story.” Ron smiled, astonished with the amount of creativity the youngest Malfoy had.

“Do you know?” Harry asked.

“Know what?” Draco asked, he knew what was coming.

“About what he did?”

“About what who did? You need to be specific here, I don’t know much about the war.”

“About what your brother did? What he was?”

“I do know about that. My brother wrote to me often about what was happening too him. He didn’t go into detail, I can’t recite what happened every day,” He definitely could, “But I do know one thing Mr Potter!” 

Harry’s eyes widened at how sharp her tone had become. She was definitely a Malfoy. “And what would that be?”

“That even though you were the saviour of the war, even though you wanted to help everyone,” Draco took a deep breath, “You never helped my brother, instead you nearly killed him. And he still went and saved your life. You saved his to return the favour!”

The compartment went quiet. Harry’s mouth hung open; he was speechless. This girl had been here for 10 minutes and was already calling him out. He sank back into his seat, he needed to talk to her privately to tell his side.

“Aurora, where is Draco?” Hermione spoke up.

“He’s away. Fear took over him as the days till the start of term drew closer. Draco was scared how people would react; he was scared someone would blame him for what happened. My brother may act as though he is better than everyone else, that he fears nothing. But I can tell you know that from the letters I received, he wanted desperately to be out of it. If you only knew some of the things that happened to him.”

“Did he tell you?” Pansy asked, “I tried to get him to tell be countless times, but he never caved in.”

“It’s not my story to tell.”

The compartment was quiet once again.

Ginny gasped, “We haven’t introduced ourselves!” The group broke out into laughs, “you’ve practically told us your life story and you have no idea who we are!”

“I might have some idea on who everyone is, the letters I received first year were very descriptive about all of you,” Draco smiled, “I know who Harry is, my brother enemy as he used to write, plus who doesn’t know who Harry is. The red hair is what give you two away, you must be Ron and Ginny Weasley. Which leaves you to be Hermione, the young girl who my brother was always trying to push off the top spot in every class.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t use his real description for her,” Harry added.

“I’m nothing like my brother Potter, I would like you to remember that!”


End file.
